


Concept Arts for War of Seasons

by StarryNightson



Series: Seasons Initiative Universe [1]
Category: War of Seasons
Genre: Character Concepts, Concept Art, Map - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson





	1. Old Map (an ugly concept art i drew in a tick)

Yellow = Land of Summer

Dirt Yellow = Land of Late Summer

Red = Land of Fall

Green = Land of Spring

Blue = Land of Winter

Dark Blue & Black = Unknown

Pink = Self-serving people who don't need anyone to rule them because they are strongk 

 


	2. Marzia Concept Art - 1

Her signature dress:

 


	3. PJ non dragon concept 1




	4. new map (still ugly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAMMMM  
> ITS HORRID


	5. Mark part 1 (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIS DESIGN IS THE HARDEST TO DRAW  
> FUCK MOUSE MAN  
> FUCK IT
> 
> ethan's will be next (after i post the chapter) :))))


	6. Ethan's design (non snow giant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just his 'indoor' clothes


	7. Snow Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their snow giant forms yay

The Commoners

The Higher Ranks

The Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was making this in a hurry because i needed to sleep  
> i cant sleep in class again


	8. Blankgameplays aka Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear when i finish all their early concepts  
> im gonna make a cleaner version
> 
> its just drawing with mouse is not fun  
> no

blanc's shitty art ref

w/ and w/o his flame

 

smol note: blanc only activates his flames whenever he is angry or something like that. i also changed his name into Blanc because it sounded more okay than Blank. AAAAND this isn't actually blank's first design, his designs are in my deviantart and tumblr (princesssparklegem.deviantart.com and reijyushi05.tumblr.com/tagged/blankgameplays)

 

his hair is white because he's blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be doing dark's next


End file.
